This invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring components using RFID systems.
Component monitoring for transportation vehicles, for example, airplanes, is essential to ensure safety, security, and operational readiness. At least some airlines rely on personnel to physically inspect doors, latches, and containers to verify their status and location. However, relying on the skill level of the inspector may result in errors and/or the expenditure of significant man hours. Currently, life vests can be detected on the airplane by attaching an RFID tag onto the vest. By this method, an RFID reader can detect the plurality of life vests on the airplane, and by counting, can determine that all required vests are on the plane. This does not determine that all vests are properly stowed, as stolen items placed in passengers' baggage are still detected. Further, numerous signals are received from all the RID tags attached to all the various types of equipment present, and the desired signals may be difficult to differentiate.
Currently, life vest tampering can be detected by placing a frangible RFID tag on the life vest pocket, such that removing the life vest destroys the RFID tag. Again, an RFID reader can detect the life vests on the airplane, and can, by counting, verify that all the required vests are present and not tampered with. In this case, a hand-held short range RFID tag reader can be used to find the tampered life vest pocket by looking for the absence of an RFID response from the tampered seat group. The stolen vest cannot be detected at all, and the problem of multiple signals remains.
Other airlines rely on elaborate system of wired sensors positioned throughout the airplane. Each door, latch, and component may be wired to visually or audibly to notify flight personnel regarding their status. However, wired systems add weight and complexity to the design of airplanes.